


Miraculous Alola

by TheKawaiifan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everything is Hala's Fault, F/F, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Miraculous AU, Physical Abuse, Slow Burn, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiifan/pseuds/TheKawaiifan
Summary: Alola! I'm Hau! Just a normal guy with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, cuz I have a secret...
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Lilie | Lillie/Mizuki | Selene, Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Neon Genesis Miraculous

In some ways, things never change. Everything stays right where you left it. The earth orbits the sun, the tides rise and fall, the moon waxes and wanes, the seasons come and go. Changes can come in cycles that repeat again and again. Changes also happen in an instant. Once a moment is over, some things truly aren't the same. You cannot simply just go back to the way things were. Sometimes this is devastating and can leave one to be wistful and nostalgic. Other times a life-changing event can be one of the best things to ever happen.  
  
Hau Keaka sat in his homeroom class as usual, passively chatting with the neighbors he’s befriended over the year. In his hands was a comic book, the cover featuring a hero clad in a helmet with horns and a flowing fur cloak. He moved some stray hairs out of his face to get a better view of the images and text in front of him. Everything seemed same ol same ol until the teacher spoke up. 

“Ahem! Alola class! Before we begin today, I would like to introduce two new students”  
  
What? New students? You don’t get those everyday. Hau looked over in interest, eyeing two kids in blindingly white attire. The shorter girl had long blonde hair, two braids resting on her shoulders. She was clad in a large wide-brimmed hat, her hands clasped over a frilly white dress and stockings. “Joining us today are two new students, the children of the President of the Aether Foundation, Gladiolus and Lillie Schuttman”   
“Um, actually, it’s just Gladion,” the male corrected. He had a genetic color pallet matching his sister, his bright green eyes behind a pair of rectangular white rimmed glasses. His hair was styled in a bowl cut, with only a singular ahoge sticking up stubbornly. He wore a plain white dress shirt and trousers. Even the tie conformed to this strict color scheme.   
  
Hau had only vaguely heard of Aether before, but some of the classmates seemed impressed by this lineage. He’s heard the name tossed around here and there. A few campaigns and TV appearances, a few PSAs and a few petting zoos at the local fair. Things like that. He knew _of_ the Aether Foundation, but not too much about them. Just a passing acknowledgment as he’d continue his day. “Gladion, Lillie, your mother tells me you have something you’d like to say to the class about The Aether Foundation,” the teacher prompted the new kids.   
  
“Yes, as founded by our grandfather, The Aether Foundation is an organization dedicated to the conservation and protection of wild pokémon and their habitats.” Gladion began a seemingly rehearsed speech, taking turns with his younger sister to explain what their family did.   
“We have various branches all over the region, and over 400 people are employed to help out with this mission. Our main base of operations, however, is known as Aether Paradise. As the name implies, it is a paradise for various pokémon to rest and receive treatment and rehabilitation. This is also where research and technologies are developed to help further our goals in maintaining the harmony between humans and pokémon.”   
“Aether Paradise itself is a rather high-tech marvel. It is a VLFS, Very Large Floating Structure, far off in the ocean, away from the main islands. It’s essentially a man-made artificial island designed to help pokémon and create minimal disruption to the local ecosystem.”   
  
The class marveled at what they heard. In just a mere minute, these new kids seemed almost untouchable. They were from a whole other world. Between their lineage, their parent’s occupation and manner of dress, their wealth was obvious. Hau leaned over to a nearby classmate, having cooked up a small plan. “Hey, Elio. Did you know that Aether Paradise is held up by pokémon?” he whispered.   
“Really?” the foreign exchange student said in disbelief, causing a smirk to spread across Hau’s face. “I knew I could get a reaction out of you”   
  
Lillie was seated next to Selene Hoshizora, an exchange student from Kanto and Elio’s sister. Gladion meanwhile found himself near the very back of the class, shying away from prying eyes. “Ne, Lillie is kind of cute. Do you think I would have a chance?” Elio whispered to Hau.   
“What? No way, man. You’re a total dork~” Hau teased.   
“Why don’t you try, hot shot? Because you are such a ladies man.” Elio flipped that comment right back at him. Hau looked over in the new girl’s direction, gauging his interest.   
“Mmm, she’s a little cute. I’ll try talking to her later.”   
  
Meanwhile Lillie, unaware of the gossip, was getting to know her own neighbor for the first time. “Hello. My name is Selene,” the girl in the red beanie waved.   
“Oh, h-hi Selene. My name is Lillie...though I guess you already knew that…” the blonde stumbled in a sudden timidity different from how she appeared in front of the class.   
“It’s okay. I was nervous too coming here. My English is still not very good, but I hope we can become friends”   
“Why of course, i’d love too” Lillie smiled at her neighbor. “And if you’re struggling at all, I can help you out”   
“Really? Thank you very much!”   
  
An hour or so later and it was time for lunch. Hau held a tray of cafeteria food in his hands before scanning the room. Ah! There’s the new girl! Remembering his bet, he started walking over towards her. His heart pounded nervously. He was a decently smooth guy. A little clumsy, but still. However, he’s never attempted flirting with a rich girl before; much less someone with as much prestige as the Schuttmans. He hoped she would at least be as nice as she seemed. He’s seen more than enough movies to know the tropes.   
  


But whether or not he’d get to confirm any of those tropes wouldn’t be happening today. As easy it was to recognize the new girl’s beauty, it was easier to notice the crowd forming around her. “You’re so pretty~” girls cooed to her.  
“Why thank you” Lillie would try to remain polite about all the attention she was clearly getting.   
“No, really. Miss Lillie, you are simply beyond beauty. Just breathtaking and lovely” Hapu, a very short and reserved 8th grader, praised as she held the new girl’s hand.   
“Is that all you’re eating? Here, I made some extra this morning. You can help yourself” 7th grader Mallow offered part of her homemade lunch.   
“Um, I’m not really allowed to eat anything other than what was packed for me….” Lillie very quietly muttered. She so quiet actually, that Hau couldn’t really hear this detail at all.   
“Oi, yamero!” Selene spoke up. She was the youngest of all the admirers, but also the creepiest and most intimidating. Noone knew why, but neither of the Hoshizora siblings ever had more than one facial expression. It certainly helped in moments like these where Selene clearly intended to be intimidating and scary. “Lillie-sama wants to have space! Please give her space!” she barked at the other girls.   
  
From a short distance, Hau watched this all go down. Spinning on his heel, he turned around and noped out of there. Nope. Nope nope nope. Nopity nope nope! NOPE!   
  
Instead of talking to the new girl, he settled at his usual spot next to Elio. “Hey Hau. Why did you not go and talk to Lillie?” he asked, having seen everything.   
“Dude! Do you see what’s happening over there!? That’s a lesbian harem! I’m not about to go and be the one sausage in a lesbian harem!” Hau exclaimed, gesturing towards the crowd of girls. “You can do what you want, but I'm staying out of it! Lillie’s cute, but I don’t like her enough to fight a pack of lesbians for her! They’re too powerful!”   
  
Elio and a couple other friends snickered a teased Hau a bit for his fear, but they are foolish men. They do not understand the sheer power they are up against. The all-mighty force of a pack of lesbians. They have crowned Lillie as their waifu, and their will to protect her smile is unmovable. Hau is the only one man enough to know that he has no chance. Elio, you foolish boy, may the odds be ever in your favor.   
  
Having endured being called a wimpod for the rest of the day, Hau was feeling just a tad bit down. He knew his friends meant no harm, but it still hurt just a little. Did he regret not talking to Lillie though? Absolutely not. Still, with the events of that afternoon replaying in his mind, the boy wasn’t exactly watching where he was going. Not until it was too late anyways. Eyes glued to the floor, Hau turned the corner and crashed _right_ into someone   
  
Both parties fell to the ground, dropping whatever possessions they were previously holding. “Ugh, ai…” Hau groaned, rubbing at his throbbing head. He may have considered himself a decently charismatic person, but one thing Hau was not very good at was not being a clutz. “I’m sorry” he apologized before looking over to the other person. It was the other new kid.   
“Nnngh...huh?” the blonde boy looked up at last at the sound of Hau’s voice. When he saw nothing but blurred colors and indistinct shapes however, he looked rather panicked. “My glasses!” he realized, as those white frames indeed had fallen off during impact. “I can’t see without them!” the new guy exclaimed, already blindly feeling around for them.   
“Oh…” Hau frowned, feeling bad for the mess he had caused. He quickly glanced over the items on the floor, which ranged from notebooks to pencils to various papers strewn about. He spotted the frames in question with quick ease, snatching them up for the new guy. “Found em” Hau announced. “Hold still, I’ll put em back on for you” he volunteered.   
  
The Schuttman boy’s bright green eyes widened as the blurred mess of green and brown focused into a much clearer image, and he let out an audible gasp. “Um...th-thank you” he shyly adjusted his glasses. The blonde looked away from Hau, directing his focus towards picking up his things. Hau caught onto this and began to help, retrieving his own items and handing back the things that weren't his. And dang, even this kid’s notebooks were white. In an almost inevitable fashion, Hau’s hand touched his when reaching out for one book. 

“Whoops! That one’s yours, isn’t it?” Hau laughed it off, moving his hand away. The new guy just quietly and swiftly retrieved the book, along with the last few papers.   
  
“Thank you for your help” the new kid stood upon the completion of their task. He had a certain colder and distant look and tone to him that contrasted the shyness he displayed just seconds ago. His expression was neutral, but his body was turned away from Hau as he hugged his belongings close to his chest. He seemed a bit closed off.   
“No problem! Sorry again about that, Glaaa….?”

“Gladion. My...my name is Gladion” he corrected Hau, frowning as he did so.  
“Right! Gladion!” Hau repeated in confirmation, already chanting that name in his head in an attempt not to forget it again. “By the way, my name is Hau! Nice to meet you!” he introduced himself with a bright smile, holding a hand out to shake. Gladion shifted his belongings in his arms before taking his hand in his.   
“The pleasure is mine” he politely said. “Aren't we in homeroom together?” Gladion recalled seeing this guy’s face amongst the crowd before.   
“Oh yeah! That’s right! Didn’t you and your sister transfer in earlier today? Your mom owns Aether, doesn’t she?” Hau recalled

“That is correct” he nodded, confirming his status.  
“Well, you two seem really nice. Oh yeah! You aren't hurt anywhere, are you Gladion? Do you need me to take you to the nurse?” Hau offered, looking the new guy over for any bumps or bruises from the accident.   
“That won’t be necessary, Hau. Thank you” Gladion dryly assured.   
“Oh that’s good. Anyways, see you in class tomorrow?”

“Sure” Gladion needed.  
“Great! See you!” Hau smiled before he waved goodbye and walked off, concluding their conversation. While Hau was off to his next class, Gladion stood in that spot for a few seconds. He watched Hau until he had disappeared into the crowd, the boy deep in thought. It was with the ring of the bell when he snapped out of this apparent trance and went to class. 

After school, Hau met up with his friend by the front gates. They always walked home together, since they lived close to each other. Elio looked around for his sister before spotting her hanging around that new girl; along with the rest of the lesbian harem. 「おーい！セリーン！もう家に行こうよ！」Elio called out, getting his sister’s attention. Without ever blinking or even faltering that smile, Selene huffed before excusing herself from the group.   
“Goodbye Lillie! See you tomorrow!” she waved before meeting up with her brother and mutual friend. 

“You became friends with that girl fast, didn’t you?” Elio asked his sister as the trio walked home. His expressions never wavered, but there was a certain passive aggressive air to him. 

“Yes! She is really nice!” Selene responded with enthusiasm. “I think I like her. Maybe she like me too?” she wondered, causing her brother to be apprehensive.  
“Maybe Lillie isn’t gay and you are wasting your time, little sister” he harshly commented. His sister whined in protest.   
“You do not know!” she insisted.

“Heyyyyy~ nice weather we’re having, huh?” Hau nervously butted in. In spite of the twin’s perpetually smiling faces, the oppressive and antagonistic energy between them was starting to really freak him out.

“You don’t either” Elio spat back at his sister, completely ignoring Hau.

“I am….nngh! English!......私はもうリーリエの友達をなった！」Selene shouted, switching languages to better illustrate her argument. 「私もう進歩した。兄さんは怖すぎる。彼女と話せない。」she bragged.

「嘘！」Elio protested, his wide unblinking eyes starting to shine with held back tears.  
“Guys! Guys!” Hau begged, interrupting yet again. “I don’t know what you’re saying but please stop fighting!” he begged. “It’s a nice day today, can’t we just relax and smell the roses? Eat some malasada...”

“Ne, Hau” Selene said coyly, her grin seeming to widen the slightest bit as she propped her elbow on Elio’s shoulder. “Lillie-san has many she can choose. Who do you think can win?”

“I-I-I mean…” Hau tried to think of a way to answer such a complex question. “It’s um...it’s true that she’s really popular, and she’s only been here for a day. R-really...it’s anyone's game at this point. I think you both have a chance, but you shouldn’t let a girl get in between you two…” Hau put in his two cents, twiddling his fingers in hopes that his answer will settle things and everyone can return to being peaceful as usual. Elio looked down at his feet, remembering things his friend had said earlier.

“Hau, I know you are trying to be nice but, earlier you said that I don’t have any chance. There’s too many lesbians…” he lamented.

“I-I was joking! You can still compete!” Hau fretted, trying to comfort his friend.  
“It’s okay, Hau. I just….I wish I can make her love me and not somebody else…” Elio said sadly, a stark contrast to his unmoving smile. He rubbed his arm as his eyes glanced around. “I’m sorry. Please do not worry about me, I am fine” he suddenly snapped to a much more pleasant and polite tone. “Anyway, this is where we go different way. See you tomorrow, Hau” he waved. Indeed, the path ahead split, one leading to Hau’s home and the other leading to the twins’. 

“Bye bye, Hau!” Selene loudly waved.

“Okay you two. Try to get along now. Alola!” Hau waved nervously as he split off from the siblings.  
  
Hau walked by himself, his mind heavy with what had just transpired. He hoped things would work out in the end. Lillie was getting very popular very fast, and it was tearing his friends apart! How could he not worry? But just as his mind was beginning to relax into more innocent and mundane thoughts, a cackling laugh could be heard. Hau whipped his head around, grey eyes widening at the sight before him. In the distance, a figure flew around the sky with feathery black wings! From where he was, the figure was far away enough to where he couldn’t make out many details. Just a person in black and red. Dark angel wings carried them around as they fired arrows at a target. The young boy wasn’t the only witness, as other townsfolk gawked at the sight. Hau slipped out his phone, moments like these not happening every day. He managed to snap a photo before noticing this dark cupid flying over in his direction. Looking away from the screen and to the sky, the figure above clearly had his bow drawn.   
  
“...uh oh.” Hau’s eyes widened.

Arrows rained, and the crowd screamed in terror. Hau ran, arrows landing right near his feet and with heart stopping speed. “You stay away from my dear Lillie! Only I can have her!” the villain roared. Hau dared not to look behind him. Instead he ran, heart pounding as he willed his legs to run fast enough to keep him alive. Whatever it took to place distance between him and this apparent attacker. He didn’t know when, but the arrows seemed to stop flying. Regardless, he refused to rest until he had already flown up the front porch steps of his home and slammed the door behind him. Hau panted, back against the door as his exhausted legs finally gave out under his weight. _Just what was that!?_

“Hau! Are you alright?” his mother fretted, running to his aid.

“It was crazy, Mom!” the boy claimed. “This dark cupid guy just started attacking me out of nowhere! I barely got out of there!” he reported. 

“Dark cupid? You’re not talking about the young man on tv right now, are you?” the woman asked.

“On...tv?” Hau repeated, looking over to the screen in question. Indeed, his grandfather was already watching a live newscast of the ongoing incident. The reporter described a flying super villain shooting arrows at civilians and screaming about someone named Lillie. Now near the couch to get a better look, Hau took a moment to compare the live footage to the photo he snapped earlier. It was indeed the same person! And looking at him now, he could recognize many more details. This villain was clad in a black suit, with red stripes across his chest. On one stripe, there was negative space dividing the red line into two. This space was shaped like a heart. He wore red gloves and boots, with large black wings carrying the boy’s weight. His mask also followed this color scheme, coming down to sharp points down his cheeks; almost like tears. Interestingly, between this villain’s dark hair and monologues about Lillie, he seemed awfully familiar to Hau…

Wait a minute,

“That’s my friend! That’s Elio!” Hau shouted upon realization.

“What? Hau, are you sure?” his mother asked. Surely her son must be seeing things, right?  
“No! That’s really him!” he insisted. He didn’t know how, but his best friend had transformed into a cackling flying supervillain! 

“That’s really strange.” Hala commented from the kitchen counter, sipping his tea as the footage continued. Gray hair pulled into a half ponytail, the sumo wrestler of a man always wore a nose ring over his moustache. Been there as long as Hau can remember. Elio flitted around, looking for his next target. Amongst his flying, the big star on his back could be seen. “How could anything like that ha-” he stopped mid sentence. Gasping, the old man dropped his tea in shock.

“Tutu? What’s wrong?” Hau asked.

“Yeah um, i-it’s nothing Hau” the old man recomposed himself to assure his grandson. “Sorry about the mess, Kaleia” the kahuna apologized, wiping the spilt tea off the counter.

“No worries” she excused, collecting the dropped cup.  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me” Hala got up suddenly before walking away.

Hau’s eyes followed the old man, who isolated himself in his room. He frequently did this, disappearing into his room for long periods of time. Hau hardly ever questioned it, as the old man usually passed it off as things like resting or reading. It wasn’t an unbelievable lie, as he was getting older. The Kahuna’s back tended to give out more than it used too. Still, the unease around his grandfather piqued Hau’s interest. He wondered if it had to do with the super villain. “Hau, sweetie” Kaleia spoke up, snapping the boy out of his curious trance.   
“Huh? Yeah Mom?”

“Could you bring this to your grandfather? I thought he’d like a new cup” Kaleia instructed her son, presenting a tray with indeed, a steaming new cup of tea.

“Oh, sure!” Hau accepted the task, taking the tray and heading off to his destination.  
  
“It’s been half a century, Master, why didn’t you find them sooner!?” a hushed voice scolded from the other side of Hala’s bedroom door. Huh? Hau didn’t recognize this voice. 

“Well it’s not like I never tried, and a lot happens in 50 years you know!” Hala could be heard whisper-shouting back. “Ugh! Let’s just focus on fixing this instead of pointing fingers”  
“I’m just saying, what you did was a very bad thing. You know a big enough mistake can have consequences affecting everyone”   
“You don’t need to remind me, thank you”

What was going on? Hau couldn’t help but press his ear against the door, his curiosity peaked. Did Tutu have a secret friend? 

“Well what’s the big idea then, hot shot? You can’t just play hero again and expect nothing to have changed”  
“No, those days are over. We are going to need help for this mission. We need a younger and stronger man. Someone like maybe--”   
“No.” the secret friend cut off. “Nonononono! No! Absolutely not!” they asserted. “Master, your grandson is a sweetheart,” Hau perked at the mention of him. “But he’s a little….”   
“Enough, Tauro.” Hala silenced. “Hau can keep a secret, and we don’t have any better ideas”

“Then let’s come up with them!” the other voice protested, only to be ignored.  
“My mind is made up.”   
  
Hala opened the door, causing the spying Hau to stumble forwards. He barely managed to steady the tea, minimizing the spills. “Ehehe...hi Tutu” he greeted. “Mom wanted me to bring you some more tea…” he explained, not sure if he should acknowledge what he had overheard.

“....Hau, shut the door. I want to talk to you about something” Hala instructed. Well that solves that question. Hau nodded, his body beginning to brim with nerves as he closed the door behind him. He placed the tray on his grandfather’s bedside table.

“I’m guessing you overheard my conversation just now?” Hala guessed sagely, to which Hau confirmed shamefully. The old man thought for a moment before speaking again. “Hau, I want you to understand that what I’m about to tell you is a secret. You must swear to never tell anyone, not even your mother” he warned. The young boy felt like gravity had increased, this elusive and important secret weighing on him.

“Um, okay Tutu. I promise. I won’t tell anyone. What is it?” he promised. Hala sighed in thought.

“You can come out now, Tauro” he called. The other party hesitated before finally revealing themselves to the boy.  
  
It was a tiny floating creature, no more than 10 centimeters tall. It highly resembled a tauros, but it’s body took on a bipedal shape rather than quadruped. Three grey marks on its forehead, large horns, a fluffy deep brown collar, it had the traits of the pokémon but lacked any hooves or snout. The three tails this creature had more closely resembled the feelers of an insect. Hau couldn’t help but stare wide-eyed, as he had never seen anything like it. “We are going to regret this.” the creature groaned before composing himself.

“Hau. I’d like you to meet Tauro. He is a long time friend of mine” Hala introduced. 

“Alola Hau. I’m happy to properly meet you at last” Tauro introduced, waving his hands in a rainbow motion as the usual alolan greeting goes.

“A-alola, Tauro. Wait, ‘properly’?” Hau questioned.

“Yes” Tauro nodded. “You never met me until now, but I have known you since the day you were born” he revealed.

“Whoa…” Hau said in awe at this creature. So he’s had a tiny friend looking out for him since he was a baby? Awesome!

“Tauro here is what’s called a ‘kwami’” Hala explained, gesturing to the floating tauros. 

“A kwami?” Hau repeated.

“Mm-hmm. We kwami are ancient beings, as old as this world itself” Tauro exposited, leading Hau further down that sense of awe.

“So, are there more of you then?” Hau asked, catching onto the plural. 

“Indeed.” Hala confirmed, walking over to his closet. Hau watched as his old man slid a series of clothes and hangers aside, Hala reaching for some secret object while a wall of newspaper clippings Hau never knew of showed itself. They looked rather old, nearly all the text stamped on with typewriters. Most intriguing was the young man prominently featured in those old black and white photos. Hau recognized that figure. The hero whose round helmet had two large horns. There was a mask-shaped hole for the hero’s eyes, but the only part of his face visible was the nose ring. The hero wore a fur cloak as he saved citizens in times of peril, and fought bad guys with the use of a whip. Hau recognized this person from his comic book! It was Kenkoa!

Before he had much time to contemplate why his grandfather had collected old newspaper clippings of a 1960s superhero, the old man brought out an important and ornate looking box. “A long time ago, I was entrusted to care for and guard these powerful artifacts” Hala narrated. 

“Artifacts? You mean like, old and possibly magic doo-dads?” Hau guessed, looking at the box in his grandfather’s hands.

“Exactly that. They are called the Miraculous” Hala nodded, opening the box to reveal some...pretty ordinary jewelry. Ranging from necklaces to earrings to hair clips, there were many accessories in their own designated drawer. Curiously, it seemed that 5 of these slots were empty. “You know those superheroes you see in comic books? These can turn the wearer into exactly that” Hala told him. Hau stared in awe at what was in front of him, but there was still something he needed to ask.

“Wait, Tutu…” he voiced, thinking to all the clues so far. So these magic jewels can turn the wearer into superheroes, and his grandfather has this tauros-like creature hanging around him. There were the newspaper clippings, and even the nose ring Hala constantly wore looked like the hero in question. “Tutu, are you Kenkoa?” he asked.

“You catch on” Tauro confirmed, arms crossed as he nodded.

“Yes, but that was a _long_ time ago, Hau” Hala commented. “I know how we can save your friend, but I need you to listen carefully” he instructed. Hau nodded, though internally he thought excitedly over the prospect of his grandfather being a retired superhero. It was as if the old man couldn’t get cooler!

“You see...a long time ago...I made a mistake” the old man admitted, much to his kwami’s eyerolls.

“You have no idea” Tauro commented, arms crossed. Hala grunted in annoyance before continuing.

“When I was younger, I had lost 4 out of the 19 miraculous. One of them was of the Clefairy, which gives the user the power to grant wishes” Hala explained, his grandson nodding along in understanding. “However, when in the wrong hands, the wishes it grants can corrupt the receiver. There is not a single doubt in my mind that this is what had happened to your friend” the kahuna revealed. At this information, Hau remembered what Elio had said right before this happened. 

_“I wish I could make her love me and not somebody else”_

A wish for love. A wish to eliminate competition. That’s what turned Elio evil!

No. It was the one who granted the wish that was responsible. The one who got a hold of something that wasn’t theirs and misused it. That was who to blame.

“Hau,” Hala placed a hand on his grandson’s shoulder. “I want you to think very carefully of what I am about to ask of you. This will be dangerous, and I’d hate to make you clean up your old man’s mess. But,...”

_“Will you take one of the Miraculous, fight this villain and bring me back the missing miraculi?”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Boi am I happy to get this out! 
> 
> If anyone was wondering, this whole thing started in a discord chat room where one day I was like, "lol what if Hau and Gladion were superheroes like in Miraculous Ladybug?" Months of talking, brainstorming and role-plays later and a whole extended story was created that needed to be shared. With that said, a big big shoutout to my friend and senpai ArtGuruSauce. She came up with many of the ideas and events you will see throughout this story, and was also a great consultant during the writing process. If you haven't already, check out some of her work, she's super talented!
> 
> Tune in Next Time for Hau to accept his destiny, learn to us his new powers and save the first of many days!
> 
> Hang Ten!


	2. Cupid is a Yandere

“Tutu…” Hau said, honored to be even considered for such a task. As instructed by his grandfather, the young boy took this moment to think this through. Ultimately though, the decision was obvious to him. He loved his home, and he loved the friends living here. This person with the Clefairy Miraculous...it didn’t belong to them! It belongs to his grandfather! Some maniac was out there going on a power trip and terrorizing his home! They were hurting his friend! Presented with the opportunity and ability to right this wrong, Hau just couldn’t ignore this call to action. “...Of course I will, Tutu. Someone has to stop that villain and save Elio. I’ll do it.” he accepted, a fully serious look in his eye.

“Mahalo, mo’opuna.” Hala said proudly.

Reaching into the miracle box, Hala pulled out a pair of yellow hair clips. “Here, take these. It is the Raichu Miraculous.” he instructed. Hau nodded. He used the clips to pin his bangs back, the magic jewels in question resting atop either side of his head. On que, as soon as the final clip was in place, the miraculous started to gleam and glow. Amidst this lightshow, a small creature emerged from his clips and manifested before him. 

It was another kwami like Tauro, but it’s appearance resembled a completely different pokémon. It opened it’s bright blue eyes before grinning. The orange kwami waved in an informal manner. “Hey, wassup? Names Chulola~” he introduced. Chulola indeed resembled a raichu in some ways, having yellow antennae that curled inward and a long tail with a curved lightning bolt shape at it’s end. However, unlike alolan raichu in real life, this kwami felt no need to ride on it’s tail, content to just float the same way that Tauro does. And no electric rodent in this world would be complete without electric sacks on their cheeks, a rule Chulola also followed. “You must be the new barer of the miraculous. You got a name?”

“I-it’s Hau.”

“Awesome!” Chulola cheered. “Gimme some!” he prompted, the two partners sharing a fist bump. Hau couldn’t help but smile at his kwami’s enthusiasm and energy, and even join in on it. It was just that contagious.

“I’m glad you two are getting along. Chulola here is going to be the source of your powers, so you’re going to be working together a lot.” Hala commented. 

“Right! So, how do I use my powers….?” Hau asked.

“Easy dude! All you have to do is say ‘Chulola, Surfs Up!’” the orange kwami instructed.

“That’s it?”  
“Yeah! Just say the magic words and you’ll activate your powers! Pretty sweet, huh?”

“Well, alright then!” Hau accepted this information, feeling pumped. With a grin and boundless energy, Hau called his activation phrase for the first time. “Chulola! Surfs Up!”

“Let’s kick it, dudes!” the kwami cheered before being sucked up back into the hairclips.

In a magical transformation sequence worthy of an anime, Hau’s costume appeared. First came the hair clips, which spontaneously became raichu ears. Hau’s loose fitting t-shirt and swim shorts were replaced with a skin tight orange suit, with a white chest and stomach. White rubber gloves appeared on his hands, and the white toes of his shoes also resembled the pokémon. His orange mask was outlined in white, bright yellow circles extending from that mask and resting on his cheeks. Upon the transformation’s completion, Hau would find that he was standing on a curved lightning bolt shaped board; and that board was starting to float off the ground. 

“Whoa! This is so cool!” Hau exclaimed, beyond excited at what was happening. “This is totally unreal! Wait,” the boy took a moment to tap his toes against the board when he noticed how heavy his feet felt. “I have steel toed shoes now!? Tapu Koko, I could kick a bad guy’s face in!” 

“I’m glad you’re having fun Hau, but I need you to listen to me carefully before you go save your friend.” Hala informed. The young hero-to-be immediately ceased his playtime and gave his old man his full attention. “I need you to understand just how secretive you need to be. Someone out there is using the Clefairy Miraculous for nefarious purposes, and they may not listen to reason. We’re going to be making some enemies, and I’d hate for them to come after you in your personal life.” he explained some of the true dangers of this mission. “Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone know your true identity.”

“I understand, Tutu. I won’t let you down!” Hau nodded.

“Thank you, Hau. Now go.”

Hau surfed through the air, sparks trailing behind the board beneath his wobbling feet. This is going to take some getting used to. Actually, there was a lot to process and a part of him felt tempted to crumble from the pressure. “Okay, we just need to find Elio, beat him in a fight and save the day. That doesn’t sound too hard. Nope. Not at all.” he’s fine! He’s perfectly fine! He was handling it all like a champ.

“Oh Tapu Koko, I have no idea what I’m doing…”

Before Hau could dwell on this for too long, he heard a ringing sound. It was coming from his raichu ears, but there was also a notification lighting up the watch on his wrist. Looking at the device his miraculous had magicked onto his wrist, he saw the caller I.D. be listed as a tauros icon. Hau tapped on this icon, answering it. “Alola?” he spoke into the watch.

_“This is Kenkoa speaking,”_ his grandfather’s familiar voice came out of the raichu ears atop Hau’s head.

“Oh! Tutu! Great timing!” Hau sighed in relief, glad to have some assistance to guide him.

_“It’s Kenkoa. Remember, we have to stay anonymous.”_ Hala reminded his grandson.   
“Oh, shoot! Right!” Hau shook his head. “So, what do I do? How do I save him?”

While our hero was receiving exposition, our villain was off to terrorize and harass the denizens of Hau’oli City. While his arrows shots may have seemed haphazard, he did have specific targets. “Stay away from my dear Lillie!” he shouted at a certain greenette, shooting arrows at her. Mallow ran for her life, dodging bullets to the best of her ability. She skidded to a stop upon a string of arrows landing in her path. She tried to run the other way, only to be quickly cornered by more arrows. The villain shot more at this victim, pinning her to the building by the perimeter of her overalls. Mallow was trapped.  
  
Her attacker wore a blank smile the entire time.

Mallow stared into the unblinking eyes of her attacker, heart racing as she gulped. This was it. She was done for! She never thought she’d die at the hands of a supervillain for reasons she didn’t know or understand, but here she was. The villain descended to the ground and drew back his bow, another dark arrow manifesting in his fingers. Mallow squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for the end, but that wouldn’t be coming today.

“NO!” another voice shouted suddenly. The villain would find himself shoved aside by a much tinier girl. 

“Huh? Lana!?” Mallow called out in recognition. Short in stature, large in guts, this bluenette glared the supervillain down. 

“If you want to hurt my best friend you’re going to have to get past me!” Lana stood in front of Mallow, arms outstretched in defense. Hardly threatening considering how easily the winged villain could just shoot her. The winged villain pulled back the next arrow, ready to strike when he suddenly stopped. Over his left eye, a pink outline of a wing appeared.  
 _Leave them, Eros. You have more important fish to fry._

A voice that only he could hear instructed. He paused in consideration before caving. “I understand.” he nodded. “This was a warning” Eros informed the girls before preparing to take off.  
 _Uh uh uh! Don’t you forget our deal now. You still owe me, Eros. Take all of their jewelry._ _  
_ Eros held his hand out to Lana. “Give to me every jewelry you have.” he ordered. The girls did not hesitate to do as their attacker said, though there wasn’t much to give. “Are any of these what you look for?” Eros asked, holding the accessories up to where this apparent boss could see through his eyes. 

_No. None of these are it. You may leave now._

Nodding in understanding, Eros dropped the jewels onto the ground before flying off to find his next target.

The two girls sighed in relief, amazed to still be alive after that encounter.   
“Mallow! Are you alright?” Lana checked in, running to her dear friend’s side. 

“I am now. I still can’t believe you threw yourself out there for me like that. You could’ve gotten hurt, Lana.” Mallow said in concern.

“Actually, I was going to ditch you as soon as he fired an arrow.”

“ _Lana!_ ” Mallow whined, erupting giggles from the bluenette.

“I’m just kidding, you know I wouldn’t do that to you. Lemme, ugh...get this...for you….” Lana grabbed and pulled at an arrow, struggling to free her friend.

“When are you going to stop being such a serial liar?”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Meanwhile Hau had just saved Hapu, who had been suspended from high up via an arrow. “Thank you so much, Mister!” the small girl praised. 

“No problem. Uh, the guy who did this to you, do you have any idea where he went?” Hau asked.   
“Last I saw him he went in that direction. He said he was targeting Ilima next.” Hapu pointed. “He kept going on about Lillie and told me to back off. I think he’s targeting everyone who had a crush on her.” she explained. This made sense to Hau given the wish Elio had made earlier. Elio must’ve targeted him earlier because he thought he was interested in her. 

“Ilima likes Lillie?” Hau asked.

“No, but he is incredibly popular, so he sees them as a threat.” Hapu informed.

“Ah, that makes sense” the hero nodded. The entire island was gay for them after all. “This Lillie girl…” Hau speculated, trying to keep anonymity. “If he likes her so much, then he might come after her.” he deduced. He couldn’t let Elio harm her, romantic rivalry or no. “I gotta go. Alola!” he excused himself. He dropped Hapu off onto the ground and took off in the direction she pointed in.  
“W-wait!” the small girl called out to the hero. “I need to know, what’s your name!?” she asked.

“Dunno yet, i’ll come up with one later!” Hau answered. “Gotta go save the city now! Alolaaaaa!!!!!”

Damage in the town was quickly racking up, and caught in the crossfire was a certain limousine. Inside were a pair of siblings who just wanted to go home in peace. The girl peered through the window to assess the chaos around her, and accidentally ended up locking eyes with the villain. He knew his target. Eros withdrew his bow, and fired a deadly black arrow at the vehicle. It hit, the trunk receiving a large dent and the sound of an alarm blaring loudly. More arrows were fired, the driver doing their absolute best to avoid the onslaught. The children even had to duck their heads when arrows came crashing through the back window! Eventually, or inevitably, an arrow pierced a tire and sent the vehicle skidding to a halt. “Children! Get out of here! Run!” the driver urged, the siblings not hesitating to follow that order. Gladion opened the car door and ran off with his sister in tow. 

“Lillie!” Eros called out. Curiosity and impulse getting the better of her, she turned to her pursuer. “There you are, Lillie! Please,” Eros hovered, holding eye contact with the object of his affection. “Date me and be my girlfriend!”

“What!? No way! I’m not gonna go out with a supervillain!” Lillie refused understandably. 

“Lillie do not have a choice” Eros said simply, drawing his bow again. Instead of the many black arrows before, this one was a bright pink color. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Gladion stepped in, grabbing his sister’s hand and taking off. The siblings were narrowly able to avoid the villain’s attack, the pink arrow landing on the ground instead of on Lillie. The siblings ran hand in hand down the street, narrowly avoiding arrow after arrow. Lillie could feel her heart racing, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her ears picked up the sound of arrows whooshing by her. She could feel her heart nearly stop with practically every arrow that landed on the ground behind her. Lillie clutched onto her brother’s hand tightly, willing her feet to keep up with him.

And then an arrow struck her.

“Lillie!” Gladion cried out for his sister, catching her in his arms. His eyes widened in horror at the gleaming pink arrow sticking out of her back. It wasn’t long however before that arrow dissipated into flecks of light. “...Lillie?” he called to his sister through quivering lips, heart sinking at the possibility. She couldn’t be, could she…?

“I…” the girl spoke up after a brief stretch of silence, filling Gladion with relief. 

“ **I LOVE HIM!** ” 

Lillie snapped up, proudly exclaiming this with a wide grin. Gladion couldn’t help but notice her gleaming bright pink eyes, in which quite literal hearts could be seen. “Lillie,” Eros spoke, descending from his tall height. “Come to me” he held a hand out. “Let’s fly together into the sunset”

“Oh, yes Eros! Let’s!” Lillie agreed eagerly, already turning to run over to the winged villain.

“Oh no you don’t!” Gladion intervened, grabbing onto his sister before she could get far.

“Let me go, Gladion! You can’t do this, this is true love!” Lillie screamed in protest, kicking and squirming. Alas, her brother had an iron grip on her, his arms locked around her waist and arms. He was not about to let some creep put a love spell on his little sister and run off with her like that! Wrestling with the girl in his arms, he barely managed to drag her inside a nearby shop. The clerk inside quickly locked the door.  
  
“You can not keep her away, Gladion. That is my true love” Eros sneered, pulling back another black arrow to fire at the store. These arrows had the destructive power to shatter that glass display window, and possibly more. As Lillie struggled and screamed her melodramatic declarations of love, Gladion stared up at the villain with fearful green eyes. 

“Not on my watch!” a voice called. Eros looked over to the source, finding an orange clad hero rapidly charging at him. Eros barely avoided impact, and he was sent spinning downwards before he managed to catch himself and stay in the air. “Kch!” he hissed through his perpetually smiling teeth. Gladion meanwhile couldn’t help but look over to the new player in this party.

“Alright Kenkoa, i’ve got his attention.” Hau reported through his wristwatch. 

_“Good, now look for the Wishing Star like we talked about.”_ Kenkoa reminded. Hau may have gotten the Clefairy Miraculous holder’s attention as well, as that pink outline appeared over Eros’ left eye again. 

“Do you also want Lillie?” Eros asked Hau, his priorities clear.

“No, but I won’t let you hurt innocent people anymore! This has to stop, Elio!” Hau asserted his stance on the issue.

“No. My name is Eros!” the villain corrected.

“What? Eros?” Hau raised a brow in confusion before his grandfather could chime in with convenient explanations.

_“Don’t waste your breath. He identifies with his supervillain persona now and can’t be talked out of it. Just focus on the Wishing Star.”_ Kenkoa reminded.

“Please give me the Miraculous.” Eros suddenly demanded. “Because master wants Miraculous, you will give to me”

“What!? No way!” Hau refused. Give his miraculous to a supervillain!? Out of the question! They belonged to his grandfather, not some jerk on a power trip!

“I’m scared you don’t have a choice.” Eros said ominously before drawing a firing yet another arrow.

The fight begins.

“Whoa!” Hau yelped, barely dodging the arrow before surfing away from the oncoming onslaught. “Ahhhhhhhhh, Kenkoa, what-do-I-do?????” he wailed. 

_“Stay calm. If you’re going to get close enough to destroy the star, you need to find a way around his projectiles. Look around and see if there’s anything you can use to your advantage.”_

“Um…..umm……” Hau nervously glanced around, overly mindful of the supervillain on his tail. All around him were frightened people and a ruined city, and this only seemed to strengthen the pressure on Hau. Depending on him to save the day was Gladion, watching the battle while his hypnotized sister banged against the glass screaming in her spell-induced hysteria. And above the glass pane separating the siblings from the fight was a banner advertising a sale. 

“I think I have an idea!” Hau announced to his grandfather. He zipped over to that banner, kicking away the nails that held it in place. “You said I have better reflexes now, right?”

_“That is correct, alongside all of your physical abilities”_

“Here we go then…”

Hau took a risk, surfing directly towards Eros and his slew of arrows. As promised, his heightened reflexes helped tremendously in avoiding the projectiles. The hero weaved back and forth, left and right, up and down, with increasing speed as he closed in. With the shrinking distance however came an increase in difficulty. It was getting harder and harder to avoid getting hit. As he got closer however, Eros had no more room. His eyes widened as Hau whooshed past, dropping the banner onto his enemy. Eros was left to fuss with the large sheet atop him, blocking his vision, disrupting his flight and getting stuck in his arrow. Hau didn’t pull this off flawlessly however, an arrow having struck his board during the exchange, “Whoa!” the impact knocked the hero off balance, and he found himself nearly falling off! Gladion gasped at the sight before the vigilante managed to grab onto the board just in time. “All right...i’ve got him distracted...” Hau reported, dangling from the edge of the board. Summoning his now enhanced upper body strength, he began to pull himself up while his mentor spoke.

_“Now is your chance! Say the word ‘clear’, remove the pads on your cheeks and give him the final blow!”_ Kenkoa instructed.

“Got it. Clear!” Hau called as he climbed back onto his surfboard. He quickly turned the corner to head back for his opponent as he grabbed onto his cheeks. The yellow circles that extended from his orange mask hummed with electricity, and sparks flew as Hau removed them. In between rubber-gloved fingers were yellow pads surging and sparking with electricity. Arms outstretched in front of him, Hau quickly closed in on his opponent. Eros had barely freed himself from the banner when he noticed his foe closing in, but by then it was too late. The electric cheek pads made contact with Eros, and sent a nasty shock through his body. 

Not only did the electricity stun and injure Eros, but it also ran through the star on his back. Upon the shattering of the wishing star, several things happened nearly simultaneously. Firstly, Eros’ villainous form vanished. His clothing returned to normal, black and red stripes returning to blue and white. No longer having any wings to carry him, Elio was left to be caught by his disguised friend.

“Nggh! Come on! Move!” Lana struggled against the arrows pining her dear friend down. Unfortunately, the magic arrows were incredibly strong and stubborn, refusing to budge an inch. Just when it seemed hopeless however, the arrows dissipated suddenly. “Nnngggh- whoa!” Lana yelped. Having been pulling back so hard, that momentum sent her back as well! This wasn’t helped by Mallow, who had been slumping down up til the moment the arrows dissipated into mere particles of light and vanished. The girls fell over, Mallow on top of Lana.

“....uhhh, what just happened?” the greenette wondered, her friend lowkey in her own state of panic.

A similar confusion could be felt by Selene, who wasn’t spared by her corrupted twin brother. At home, she was being tended by her mother when all evidence of the attack suddenly vanished. The arrows dissipated in light particles. The tears in the girl’s clothes suddenly mended themselves. 「えっ？ママ、直した！」Selene exclaimed to her mother upon her wounds suddenly fading away as if they had never been inflicted. 

「ええ〜？何？」her mother observed the sudden change, quite bewildered by everything that was happening. 「本当けど....前に出血していたね？」she wondered out loud before shaking her head. Such questions were better saved for later. She had a daughter to worry about now. 「なんでもない。セリーンちゃん、まだ痛いんですか。」

「うううん。」Selene shook her head. She truly was good as new!

“Let me out, Gladion! I need to be with him! I nee- huh?” Lillie blinked as she suddenly came too. Her eyes blinked themselves back to their normal bright green color, freed from the pink heart state. 

“Lillie, you’re back!” Gladion said with relief, a grin tugging his lips.

“Back? From where?”

Back with our hero, Hau lowered himself back onto the ground, collapsed friend in arms. It took a few seconds before Elio seemed to come too. “Nnnn, what happened…?” the victim groaned as he opened his blank grey eyes.

“It’s okay Elio, it’s all over.” Hau assured. “Can you stand?”

「はい。」Elio nodded before being let down. It was then he noticed the object of his affections, her brother glaring him down nearby. Though his facial expressions never shifted, Elio’s body language communicated his nervousness and shame. Gladion urged his sister away, the siblings shuffling away to go home and avoid their attacker. “Oh no….I ruin everything with Lillie, ne?” his voice wavered, the consequences of the last couple hours catching up with him. “I, I don’t know what happen to me. I heard a voice and then, my spirit became black and I did not think and… _sigh_...Lillie hates me now….”

“...Hey,” Hau took pity on his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault Elio. You were being controlled by someone. You didn’t actually mean to hurt everyone” he assured.

“But I did hurt people, and Lillie hates me now” Elio insisted, pangs of hurt and regret in his voice. “Mmm, maybe you should talk to her.” Hau suggested. “Tell her you’re sorry. You at least owe a few of those.” he suggested. “And, try to explain what happened. She might forgive you and give you a chance to be her friend.”

“But what if she does not?”

“Well you won’t know until you try~” Hau cheered before a beeping sound suddenly came from his raichu ears. 

_“It’s time to go now, before you change back”_

“Roger that, Kenkoa!” Hau nodded. “Gotta get going now. Good luck with everything, Elio. Alola~”

Hau wobbled a tad on his surfboard, still trying to get used to the thing. Gladion looked up at the sky as the hero zipped past, staring with awe. Just who _was_ that masked vigilante? They were so brave for having saved him and his sister like that, and that thing with the banner was actually kind of clever. Gladion wondered to himself just if and when he’d get to see that hero again, if only to say thank you.

The hero managed to make it home just in time, his costume disappearing just as he had reached the ground near his house. Chulola was spat back out of the hair clips, landing in his master’s hands. “Ayee, are you alright there?” Hau expressed his concerns.

“ _Pancakes…_ ” Chulola quietly groaned. “So tired...I need pancakes.”

Before Hau could stand around confused for too long, his grandfather opened the back door. “Get inside, Hau.” Hala ordered, the young hero quickly complying. Hau was rushed over to his grandfather’s bedroom, where a small stack of pancakes was waiting.

“Pancakes! Yes my dude! Mahalo!” Chulola cheered, practically pouncing onto that plate. Hau never imagined something as tiny as Chulola could consume so much food, but here he was being proven wrong. The kwami tore through those pancakes and happily consumed them. “Ooh~ So good~” Chulola moaned in delight at the food. While the kwami was left to recharge, the humans had their own business to sort out.

“Excellent job, Hau. You’ve saved your friend and all of Hau’oli. You should be proud.” Hala praised.

“Mahalo, Tutu. But, I didn’t find any of the missing miraculous.” Hau pointed out.

“It’s alright, Mo’opuna. Saving your friend was of higher priority today. Whoever has the Clefairy Miraculous will likely strike again, so you’ll have another chance to find it” he assured. “And hey, this was your first time, and you did great!” Hala praised, grinning widely.

“Ehehe~ alright then, Tutu. I promise I'll find all the missing miraculi and defeat this supervillain. You can count on it!”

“I know.” Hala said sagely, practically glowing with pride for his grandson. Everything was going to be just fine, he was sure of that.

“Hey Tutu,” Hau spoke up.

“Yes, Hau?”

“Now that we have a moment, can you tell me more about when you were Kenkoa?” Hau asked, holding up his comic book excitedly.

“Ayee, that was a _long_ time ago, Hau.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapters finally done! Between taking finals online and playing the new Animal Crossing to blow off stress, I haven't found too much time to write this chapter. I'm happy to finally have it done, as I am particularly excited for chapter 3! Now that finals are over and I've lost my job due to COVID-19 (still salty), I think I know exactly what I'm gonna be doing while in quarantine.
> 
> Also, this AU will not just be written alone. No no, I have made artwork to go with it!  
> Hau's new hero form: https://the-kawaiifan.tumblr.com/post/613518630862323712/alola-im-hau-just-a-normal-guy-with-a-normal  
> The Fight Scene with Eros you have just witnessed: https://the-kawaiifan.tumblr.com/post/613519364756504576/miraculous-alola-when-elio-made-a-wish-he-quickly
> 
> Next time, we will be witnessing the rise of another hero. Until then, Hang Ten!


	3. System/Boot.simula_final(3)Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes can come from all sorts of places, and sometimes in rather coincidental circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: this chapter does contain themes of child abuse. Viewer discretion is advised

Gladion snuck through the underbellies of Aether Paradise. Ironic with the blindingly white and sterile surroundings, tonight’s shadows were awfully long and dark. Still, he wouldn’t be deterred. The young man was on a mission. 

Lusamine had decided to have her children stay at the mansion on Aether Paradise for the weekend. Not much packing needed to be done, just a handful of items from their second home on Melemele. They practically had a second set of bedrooms already ready for them, so the transition was easy. Gladion walked through these halls, mind focused on the mission at hand. Alone with his thoughts, he recalled the events from earlier that day. The very reason he had decided to sneak down here.

_ “Lillie,” their Mother called that Friday afternoon. In spite of the sweet honey-like quality of Lusamine’s voice, the siblings knew she wasn’t pleased. Gladion watched from around the corner as his sister approached her mother obediently. _

_ “Yes, Mother?” Lillie responded, hands clasped politely. There was a certain air of unease around the young girl, but she knew not to avoid these sorts of confrontations; not unless she wished to make things worse. Her Mother pulled out a worn looking clefairy doll. _

_ “Can you tell me what this is?” Lusamine quizzed. _

_ “It’s...a clefairy doll.” she answered. And it wasn’t just any clefairy doll, it was her personal one. _

_ “And do you remember how you got this?” _

_ “You...gave her to me, Mother. When I was little…” Lillie recalled. She’s had this particular toy for most of her life, and had loved and cared for it for a very long time.  _

_ “That is correct. Now, how old are you Lillie?” _

_ “Eleven.” _

_ “Ah, and you did just start middle school recently, didn’t you?” _

_ “Yes, Mother” Lillie continued to nod along with her mother’s interrogations. Just where was this going? _

_ “Mm-hmm. Now, I remember the two of us having a talk last week. Didn’t we agree that you were getting just a bit too old for these kinds of toys?” Lusamine reminded, digging her nails into the doll in a way Lillie did not like. The young girl tensed at the memory, as well as the growing animosity in the room. The witnessing brother felt his nerves react to the atmosphere as well, growing scared for his sibling. _

_ “Um…m-maybe, um…” Lillie flubbed, trying to think of a safe and appropriate response.  _

_ “Lillie, what did we say about the mumbling?” Lusamine glared, rendering her daughter silent. “Now, I thought you told me that you would get rid of this thing and grow up. Why did you lie to me, daughter?” _

_ “I...didn’t...Mother. I really did mean to donate it, honest” Lillie insisted. “It’s just that...I’ve had Cleffy since I was little. She means a lot to me and she...she helps me sleep easier. I couldn’t just get rid of her” she explained her attachment to the object. “Please Mother, i’m not ready to let Cleffy go. Can I please keep her?” Lillie begged, looking up at her Mother with wide pleading lillipup eyes. _

_ “No.” Lusamine denied harshly, causing Lillie’s expression to turn fearful and disbelieving. “I don’t like liars, Lillie. You know that, don’t you? You are 11 years old now, it is time to put your toys away” she scolded her daughter. _

_ “But, Mothe-” _

_ “Don’t make me angry now, Lillie.” Lusamine warned. Lillie flinched at the threat, and was effectively silenced. “You obviously can’t do something as simple as throwing out old toys on your own. You need your Mother to take time out of her busy day to do it for you” the woman scolded. She walked over to the trash chute in the wall, and didn’t even give her daughter the mercy of a final glance at her treasured toy. Lillie could only gasp and watch in horror as her beloved doll was roughly and swiftly tossed down the chute; never to be seen again. “There, now was that so hard?” Lusamine taunted insensitively. “Run along now, Lillie” she waved her hand in dismissal. “You still have homework to do, don’t you? You need to finish that up if you want dinner” she urged. _

_ “But-” Lillie stepped forward, hand reaching out to the chute where her doll had been tossed. She only pulled back when her mother gave her hand a harsh smack. _

_ “Homework. Now.” Lusamine repeated. “Stop being dramatic.” she added, watching her daughter shuffle out of the room. There would be no mourning allowed. Gladion couldn’t do or say anything to comfort his sister as she passed him in the halls. _ _   
_ _   
_ Until now anyways. It was late at night, and his mother was certainly asleep by now. Just in case however, Gladion made sure to interfere with the cameras ahead of time. He had two hours to find the clefairy doll and get out before the cameras stopped looping the footage. He had only tonight to pull this heist at all before the trash gets taken out in the morning. He had to be swift about this. 

_ “Here it is.” _ Gladion thought as he approached one door in particular. Carefully and quietly he twisted the knob and opened the door, minimizing any noises he made. He was greeted by the biting chilled night air, the mist of the alolan oceans mixing with the smell of garbage. Gladion winced at these scents, but pressed forward. There were several dumpsters where the foundation’s waste had been sorted in. Compost, recycling, landfill, medical waste, there was an entire dumpster filled with pokémon droppings! And it smelled nasty. Gladion recalled the trash chute Lusamine had tossed the doll into, and traced it down to the landfill dumpster. “Here goes nothing,” Gladion braced himself before climbing up. Clinging onto the edge of the dumpster, Gladion scanned it’s contents. Among the seemingly endless pile of broken glass, retired sponges, dead pens, cigarette butts and broken light bulbs he eyed a certain pink object. There’s the pokédoll! Now he just had to...climb on over….oof! He fell into the trash. Disgusted yet undeterred, Gladion crawled through the mess the best he could. He quickly got a hold of the plush toy in question. It had gotten dirty during the few hours it has spent in here, but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed. As the young boy headed to the nearest edge so he could climb out, he spotted something amongst the trash.

“A glasses case?” he thought aloud. Indeed, amongst the garbage was a rectangular shaped glasses case. When Gladion reached for it, he could feel the faux leather material. It still seemed to be in good condition, no tears or scuffs, no rust, the hinge wasn’t broken, only some minor staining from being in the trash. “Well, I actually did need a new case” Gladion mused. And if it’s in the trash, that must mean no one wanted it.

Welp! Finders, keepers! 

Lillie couldn’t sleep. She just couldn’t. It was stupid. It was just fabric and stuffing made to look like a clefairy. She was 11 years old, she should be more grown up about this. Lillie should just be able to close her eyes and fall asleep, there was no reason to be this torn up about it all. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. Truth be told, this was the first night in a long time she has had to go without Cleffy; the last time being when she forgot her at their other home. She just couldn’t relax without her. Couldn’t be soothed by her presence. The shadows just seemed so much longer. The stillness so much more disturbing. Her body shuddered at the memory of that afternoon. The moment Cleffy was thrown down the chute replayed in her mind over and over again. Her heart broke at the sight, and Lillie’s eyes became misty.  _ “Stop being dramatic.” _ Lusamine’s voice reminded. Right, just stop being dramatic. It’s just a doll, no need to get attached. She was just overreacting. That was all.

There was then a shift in the shadows, particularly amongst the light streaming in from the cracks under her bedroom door. Lillie nearly gasped, hiding under the covers and shutting her eyes. Despite her panic, she forced herself to relax and steady her breathing. Mother always got upset if she caught the kids staying up. Lillie kept up this facade as she listened to the sound of someone carefully opening the door, stepping inside and closing it. “Hey,” this person’s voice called lowly, poking at the shape under the covers. Wait, that wasn’t Lusamine. “Hey, Lillie. Wake up, it’s me; Gladion”

“Brother!?” Lillie yelped loudly when she rose to face him; causing the elder sibling to shush her. “W-what’re you doing here?” Lillie asked, making sure to lower her voice. Gladion smiled softly and kindly at that question before revealing what he had hidden behind his back.

“Needs a little washing, but, surprise~” he softly cheered.

“Cleffy!” Lillie yelped in surprise and joy, instantly snatching up the pokédoll from his hands and hugging it tightly. Kind of smelled a little, but it was still her favorite toy. “Aww, I miss you” she cooed to the plush toy before looking back at her brother. “Gladion, how’d you…?”

“I disabled the security cameras and went dumpster diving” he explained without missing a beat. As if what he had just done was nothing.

“But...you could’ve gotten in so much trouble” Lillie fretted. If their Mother knew he went behind her back and pulled a heist like this, the consequences would surely be severe.

“Which is why…” Gladion lifted a finger as if to silence her. “This is going to be our own little secret.” Lillie was quiet for a moment before nodding in understanding. “Make sure to hide and keep track of that thing, or Mother might find it again” he instructed further.

“Got it.”

Before he could leave, Lillie took this moment to wrap her older brother up in a hug. “Thank you so much, Gladion” she sang out her gratitude.

“No problem, sister” the elder sibling returned, patting her on the back before parting. Just before he could open the door to leave, Lillie called out to him again.

“Oh, Gladion!”

“Hmm? Yes?”

“I just wanted to say that...you’re my hero” the younger sibling praised, holding onto her doll. Gladion grinned softly.

“Thanks. Now, go get some sleep”

Gladion retreated to his room for the night, changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. He also took this time to wipe down and clean up the glasses case he had found during his earlier venture. It was during this light cleaning when he noticed the weight of this container. There was something inside. After rinsing the soap off and wiping the case dry, Gladion walked back to his bed. Curiosity was a natural phenomenon in this situation. “I wonder what’s inside…” Gladion thought out loud as he opened up the case.

Instantly, a light shined brightly the moment he opened the case. “Whaaa, whoooaaa!” Gladion yelped, shielding his eyes as this light circled around him. When he lowered his arms, Gladion could see the light dissipate to reveal it’s source: a small floating brown creature with silver feathers covering it’s head and a blue tail fin. Three feelers were atop this sprite-like creature’s head. They were in a bowing position.

“How do you doooo~? My brand new maaasterrr~” the creature sang, opening up their bright silver, almost metallic eyes. 

“Thank you for bringing me to thiiis gaiaaaa~   
I am at your eteeeernal seeervice~

Please to meet you, I’m Simula~”

_ One Freakout Later _

After throwing a handful of objects at the creature and getting yelled at by his Mother, Gladion finally calmed enough to assess the situation. He looked around to see where the pixie had fled, and found them curled up in the corner of the room behind a table leg. “H-hey...are you alri-”

“Don’t hurt me, Master!” the creature squealed, curling up into an even tighter ball as they clutched their head.

“Wha-...i’m not going to hurt you” Gladion tried to assure. 

“Then why were you throwing things at me?” the creature raised a valid point.

“Because you scared me back there! You-...” Gladion cut himself off, realizing how backwards his logic was. It wasn’t this thing’s fault he overreacted. He shouldn’t blame them. That wasn’t fair. “...I’m sorry. That wasn’t very nice of me” he apologized.

Gladion reached out to the creature, who, after a moment of hesitation, seated themselves onto his hand. “C’mere” Gladion stood with the pixie-like thing still in his hand, bringing them closer to him. He reached a finger to the creature, giving its belly a tickle and erupting laughter out of them. “I’m sorry, lil guy~” he cooed apologetically.

“Ehahaha~ Staaaaahhhhp~” they laughed before pushing his finger away. Gladion grinned and giggled along before his face fell.

“.....Who  _ are  _ you?” he asked. The creature rose to their feet, and out of Gladion’s hand altogether.   
  


“I am Simula” they introduced, back straightened and toes pointed as they bowed in greeting. “I use they/them pronouns” they then added.

“Uh, hi there Simula. My name is Gladion. He/him” the boy introduced as well.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Gladion”

“Why do you keep calling me your master?” he couldn’t help but wonder.

“Because you are, Master Gladion~” Simula answered without missing a beat.

“Yeah, but...why?” Gladion clarified his question.

“Because you had found and brought me to this world”   
“....what?”

Simula flew over to where Gladion had left the case, which was still left wide open. “I inhabit these glasses, Master Gladion. My duty is to serve whomever it is that finds and wears them. That is what makes you my master” they explained. Upon further prompting, Simula explained their capability of granting the wearer super powers. Gladion understood just about none of that.

“Okay so...what  _ are _ you then? Are you some kind of pokémon or a genie or something?” Gladion asked, still having loads of important questions for Simula.

“No, silly~” Simula laughed. “I am neither of those. I am a…” they trailed off, smile still plastered on their face. “I’m a….” they tried again, yet still couldn’t seem to finish that statement. Simula’s face began to fall as they realized their situation. “...I don’t know”

“What?”

“I don’t know” Simula repeated.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Gladion questioned. Surely one would know such basic information as that, right?

“I don’t know what I am, Master Gladion” Simula insisted.

“Okay then, um...why were you in my garbage?” he tried asking instead.

“I...do not know that either” they answered, scrunching their eyebrows as they searched their mind for answers. Alas, there was none. Simula bowed to Gladion apologetically.

“Forgive me, Master Gladion. I do not remember anything of my past, and so I cannot answer your questions.”

Gladion was incredibly puzzled by this revelation, but what could he do about Simula’s amnesia? “Well um,...nevermind that then” he decided to drop the subject. “You were saying something about powers?”

“Yes, Master Gladion. All you have to do is wear these glasses and say the activation phrase, and I shall bestow you with the power of adaptability” Simula explained. “All of your physical abilities will be enhanced, and you will have the power to switch types to best suit your situation”

“Uh huuuuh” Gladion slowly nodded. He decided that this was crazy enough that he may as well roll with this, and swapped his own glasses out for the magic ones. Just, one problem. “Ugh...I can’t see with these…” he squinted his eyes, the glasses doing nothing to clear up the blurred world around him. “Hold on, Simula” Gladion excused himself, momentarily disappearing in the bathroom to put on some contacts. “Alright, so what are those magic words you were saying?” the young boy asked upon his return.

“Right! To activate your newfound powers, all you must do is the say the words ‘Type: Full’”

“Type: Full?” Gladion repeated. 

In a flash of a light show, Gladion was transformed. Simula seemed to get sucked into the glasses, replacing Gladion’s pajamas was a brown skin tight outfit. He now wore green gloves with sharp gauntlet blades on his forearms and talons on his fingers. Purple scales appeared on his hips, alongside a tailfin not unlike a fish. His chest was where the colors switched from brown to silver, the full body suit even covering his head. Atop of his head was a large crest with feather-like protrusions, and replacing those glasses were a set of visors. Gladion’s eyes were not visible through these visors, merely being represented with white silhouettes. On either side of his head were shallow dome disc-like attachments that seemed to keep the visors attached to the rest of the costume. These seemed to glow with white LED lights. At the end of the transformation sequence, Gladion suddenly grew a new set of bangs that were unevenly trimmed and only covered the right side of his face.

Gladion was a superhero, and very stunned by his new appearance. “Uhhh, Simula!” he wailed. Where was that pixie thing!? And how does he take this costume off? Gladion pulled and tugged at the fabric, only to find that it was melded to his skin! The gloves couldn’t be slipped off either. Picking and pulling at his costume while calling out to Simula, Gladion came to the visors, which simply just slipped right off! The costume disappeared in a flash, the visors returned to being glasses and Simula reappeared. They popped right out of the glasses and plopped right into Gladion’s hands.

“Nnngh…” the creature groaned.

“Sorry, Simula. I just needed to undo it” Gladion apologized.

“It’s alright, Master” Simula forgave. “But please, in the future you can just say the words ‘Type: Null’ to undo it”

“Understood. Sorry.”

Over the course of that weekend, Gladion went through his usual routine as always. It was a rather monotonous life overall, being taught by private tutors and standing next to his family as tourists explored the conservatory. Whenever he had some time to himself however, Gladion snuck off to his room. This was where Simula was made to stay, and Gladion didn’t want to leave them alone so much. 

“Hey Simula, I brought you a few things” Gladion announced, carrying a box into his room and closing the door behind him. Simula had just spent the last hour laying on their stomach boredly, so to have someone to talk to was a welcome change. 

“Welcome back, Master” Simula quickly flew up to greet him. 

“So, I was thinking since you’re stuck in here all day, you should have something to keep you entertained while I’m away” Gladion narrated, putting the box down at the foot of his desk. 

“Oh, no no no” Simula shook their head. “You mustn't go through such trouble for me. I am here to serve you”

“Well, the least I can do is make your work conditions more bearable. Let’s face it, this room is really boring” Gladion argued with a good point. His plain white bedroom really didn’t provide much in either entertainment nor interest. Gladion reached in the box he brought and began pulling out a few trinkets. “Here, I brought you a few toys. I hope you like them” he presented a few colorful objects to the curious creature.

“Whoaaaa” Simula eyed the objects, immediately trying them out one after another as Gladion laid them out for them. Pushing small cars around, rolling a ball, stacking blocks, there was a certain wonder to be had in small ordinary objects.

“I hope Lillie doesn’t mind that I took this...or notice” Gladion muttered to himself as he placed a squishy foam star with a cutesy anime face on it. It vaguely smelled like a cupcake.

“Oooh~” Simula cooed, squeezing the toy and watching it return to it’s proper shape. Oddly satisfying. They did this a few more times with great amusement.

“Oh yeah, this thing” Gladion pulled out yet another toy. “I forgot I bought this. Check it out, Simula!” he showed off the spinning plastic object. With a flick of his finger, the round spokes spun til they were a blur, which Simula stared at with intrigue. Gladion placed the object down on the table and gave it another flick for good measure, continuing the motion for an indefinite amount of time.    
“Whoa! It just keeps going!” Simula observed, to which Gladion nodded. “And going, and going and going and going” the creature circled around the fidget spinner, gradually flying in a tight circle with greater and greater speed. “And going and going and going an-” then they got dizzy from spinning so much. 

“Whoa!” the young boy reacted quickly, catching the creature before they could hit the table. “Careful there, Simula. You could’ve gotten hurt there”

“Thaaanks maasterrrr” Simula whoo-ed as they laid in Gladion’s hands; head still spinning wildly. 

Sunday night, the children were transferred to their Melemele home. Lusamine would still be busy with work on Aether Paradise, so the kids were left to the supervision of their butler. A lax enough security for Gladion to sneak his little friend through. Actually, he decided to do more than just sneak Simula around. While the rest of the household was asleep, he stared out over the balcony. Immediately visible was the crystal clear night sky and the immaculately kept garden where wild pokémon would often play. Tonight however, his attention was on the far off city lights. Away from the private properties of the Schuttman family. A whole ‘nother world that he had always needed permission to enter. “Simula, what were those words again?”

“Hmm?” the creature looked up, having been munching on a sitrus berry Gladion had given them. “Oh, it’s Type: Full, Master. Were you thinking of transforming?”

“Actually, yeah. I think i’d like to go out for a bit. Give this whole thing a try” he answered, already envisioning himself jumping off of this porch and exploring on his own.

“Very well then” Simula nodded before quickly swallowing the last bit of their food. “I am ready when you are, Master”

“Thank you, Simula. Now, Type: Full”

Gladion recoiled suddenly, an indescribable pain coursing through his body. His costume seemed to glitch and buzz, and it was like the pain was rushing through his veins. Sinking it’s claws into his lungs and tightening his chest uncomfortably. This pain only lasted a moment however, as the costume returned the normal. That was odd. Rather than question this glitch, Gladion opted to ignore it and return to the task at hand. With a thrilling ease, he made the leap from his balcony to the nearest tree. And then the next one, and the following.

Being able to jump so high and so far with a near godly ease made traveling very easy. Within the hour, Gladion had travelled all the way from his family’s estate to the nearby Hau’Oli city. There was nothing like this thrill. The wind howling with each leap, his hair whipping from it’s force. His heart pounded excitedly with each step and leap, and there was a significant pit dropping in his stomach each time he looked down. The adrenaline pumping through his veins however was more than enough to keep that fear from holding him down. This was  _ freedom _ . He had just snuck out of the house while everyone was asleep! Without permission! This was the most excitement he had in forever! And being masked meant that no one could recognize him! Mother would never know! 

Our lil rebel eventually stopped leaping from building to building when he caught a whiff of something. Something he typically only got to smell in school cafeterias and shopping malls, but was never allowed to have. Huffing from the sudden burst of exercise he had just put himself through, Gladion crawled in the direction of the smell.  _ Pizza… _

Gladion peaked over the edge of the building, eyeing a small pizza joint in town. Warm light emanated from the building, with a small scattering of patrons inside. Drool pooled in the boy’s mouth, longing for the forbidden food. It was most certainly loaded up on carbs and grease. Oily cheese that stretched a mile long in tv commercials. He himself wasn’t a fan of pepperoni and ham, but he knew that mushrooms and pinap berries were topping options. A lot of people didn’t seem to like the alolan specialty, but he didn’t see a reason why to do so. It looked like it tasted fine, but then again, he’s never had one. And right now, he was in disguise. Lusamine couldn’t tell him what to do. There was nothing stopping him.

Mind made up, the masked figure jumped down from the building effortlessly. This definitely caught the attention of onlookers, but they weren't important. He would ignore them and simply walk into the restaurant. People stared at the kid in the goofy costume. 

_ “What’s with the costume?” _

_ “He knows it’s not Halloween yet, right?” _

_ “Is he one those animes?” _

Regardless of the increasingly ridiculous and not-at-all subtle whispers, the mysterious figure acted as if nothing was wrong. “One alolan pizza, please. No ham” he ordered, setting out the money. The cashier shyly nodded, deciding not to draw attention to the unique situation they were in. It was certainly the highlight of an otherwise uneventful shift. Within minutes, the order was fulfilled and the costumed figure received his pizza to go. And anyone who thought this was a simple cosplayer would quickly be proven wrong, as Gladion lept to superhuman heights as soon as he left the building, traveling from rooftop to rooftop without a word.

By the time he stopped to enjoy his alolan pizza, photos of the superhero had already surfaced online and were quickly gaining traction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that there is another chapter for the books! Holy Lord Helix does Animal Crossing suck up your life. 
> 
> Next time in Miraculous Alola, a fated encounter shall take place.
> 
> Until then, Type: Null!


End file.
